


Shared Rooms

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Klaine, Human Trafficking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy who was sharing his father’s room looked so scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: blaine is rescued from a sex trafficking ring. he is brought to the hospital, where he meets kurt, who is there because of his father’s heart attack.

When the nurse leaned in and told him that they were going to move someone into his father’s room he had thought it would be some ancient man in a coma. Kurt was too exhausted to argue and just nodded, returning to his post at his dad’s side. 

Then a few police officers entered the room and he had an internal panic attack at the thought that a dangerous criminal was going to be in the same room as them. Instead, a small teenaged boy swaddled in blankets was rolled in. 

The boy didn’t look particularly injured or sick, just exhausted. His curly hair was a touch too long and he kept his head bowed, shading his blank eyes. The nurse offered him a warm smile and wheeled him into the area next to Burt’s bed. The boy’s eyes flickered to Kurt and then his blank eyes locked on his before the curtain was pulled shut around him. 

After that, it was silent. Occasionally, a nurse or police officer would slip past the curtain and whisper but he never heard anything from the boy. Kurt tried hard to hide his curiosity but it was a welcome distraction from the horrible stillness of his father. 

The curtain remained closed the next two days Kurt walked in and there was no way to peek slightly through the cracks. 

Then he finally heard a noise from the other side of the curtain. A soft whimper met his ears and Kurt’s eyes snapped up from the magazine he was reading. Sheets were rustling and the whimpers turned into soft cries before Kurt stood up. 

“Hello?” He called out softly but there wasn’t an answer. “Hey, are you alright?”

“No, no, no,” a hoarse shaky voice sobbed out. “It hurts. Please!”

After a moment of hesitation, Kurt opened the curtain and leaned in. The boy was pale and covered in sweat, his hands clutching the sheet. It looked like someone was hurting him and Kurt’s chest clenched painfully. He took a few steps forward and placed a hand on his foot, shaking slightly. 

Instantly the boy started awake, skittering away from him. His eyes were wide and unseeing and he held his hands out in a defensive posture. “Please sir, don’t.”

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you,” Kurt said softly, taking a step back. “Do you need me to get a doctor or nurse?”

The boy’s eyes cleared and then clouded over with tears and he buried his face in his knees. Kurt turned quickly and hurried out of the room, calling the nearest nurse. A few nurses and a doctor hurried in, speaking in hushed voices as they ushered Kurt to his side of the room, closing the curtain. 

“It’s alright Blaine, you’re safe,” a nurse said gently and Kurt sat down in his spot next to his father. 

Blaine.

—

The next day when he walked in after school the curtain was pulled open. 

Blaine’s eyes shot over to lock on him and followed him carefully as he walked into the room. Kurt offered him a small smile and Blaine’s body went even more rigid.

Silently, Kurt sat down in his normal spot and looked over his father’s vitals. There wasn’t any change and his father still lay perfectly still in his bed. With a sigh, Kurt pulled out his stack of magazines and settled down. 

“Is he okay?” The soft voice across the room made him jump and he looked up to see wide hazel eyes. 

“Yeah…he had a heart attack and the oxygen was cut off to his brain,” Kurt said robotically, having repeated the same thing again and again. “The doctors think he might wake up soon.”

Blaine nodded slightly. “Is he your dad?”

“Yeah,” Kurt sighed. 

They both lapsed into silence again before Kurt glanced over, curiosity overwhelming him. “Why are you here? Are you sick?”

Something flashed through Blaine’s eyes and he gripped his arms around his legs tighter. “I got hurt. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay,” Kurt nodded. “Do you want a magazine?”

After a moment Blaine nodded.

—

Kurt learned what had happened to Blaine the next day.

He was skimming through his iPad during lunch, checking a few sites and trying to ignore the loud table next to his. After looking through a bit of the fashion news a headline caught his eye.

_Human Trafficking Ring Broken Up_

_A human trafficking ring in central Ohio was broken up by FBI earlier this week. Fifteen children, aged eight to eighteen, have been rescued and taken in for treatment. The leaders of the ring, who’s names are being held, are being charged with kidnapping, rape, child abuse, and murder._

Kurt felt his chest clench and stared blankly at the screen. Could Blaine have been one of those kids? Had he been kidnapped and raped for years before he was found? It explained a lot about his behavior and why there were so many police officers around.

The next time he saw Blaine it was all he could see. Who could look at that young boy and want to hurt him, want to make him scream? It broke his heart to see the fear lingering in the back of his eyes. 

“Where are your parents?” Kurt asked and Blaine looked down.

“They died,” he whispered. 

“My mom died when I was a kid and I might lose my dad,” his throat tightened and he looked at Blaine. “I’m sorry for what happened to you.”

Blaine stared at him and for a long moment he felt uncomfortable. “The police officers, doctors and nurses say that all the time and I don’t think they mean it. It’s just something they feel like they need to say, a script they’re following. You…I think you mean it.”

Kurt gave him a warm smile and for the first time Blaine smiled back. 

—

The next day Blaine was gone but Kurt didn’t let himself get too upset. His father woke up a few hours after he got there and his days were filled with trying to take care of him. 

Years passed and the memory of that scared, sad boy lingered in the back of his mind. Kurt tried to look up as much information on the case as possible but it didn’t get as much media attention as it should have. The idea that there were people who could take advantage of children made him sick and he had to imagine that they were still hunting them down. 

The chaotic schedules at NYADA quickly consumed his life. He barely had time to think outside of classes, rehearsals, and mountains of homework. 

He was running down a staircase, arms full of books when he ran straight into someone else. The books scattered across the stairs and he stumbled slightly before the person grabbed him and steadied him. 

“I am so sorry!” They gasped. 

In a flash, the person gathered up the books and held them out. It took a moment but Kurt recognized the curly hair and the bright hazel eyes. Memories came rushing back and he couldn’t help but stare.

“Blaine?” He asked softly and he frowned before recognition flashed in his eyes. 

“Kurt?” He raised his eyebrows. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m a student here,” Kurt found himself grinning. 

“Me too,” Blaine was smiling and it looked so natural on his face. “Is your dad okay?”

“He’s fine…well he got cancer but now he’s fine,” Kurt shrugged. “He’s a fighter. Clearly you are too. Are you okay?”

“I’m wonderful,” Blaine smiled again. “Some days are hard but more and more of them are easier. I thought about you a lot.”

“Me too,” Kurt felt himself blushing a little. “I’d love to catch up…coffee sometime?”

“Sure,” Blaine nodded, looking nothing like that scared boy. 


End file.
